spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
New Empire (Panzer Dragoon)
The New Empire is a major fictional nation in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panzer_Dragoon Panzer Dragoon] series. It has several main antagonists including the Drone, Abadd who sometimes turns on them. It uses technology from the Ancient Age to conquer its enemies such as floating warships and biological weapons. It is one of the main enemies of the game and their mission is to control the planet. The Empire was first made somewhere after the Ancient Age that soon started a war ravaging the planet. The Empire was first destroyed an explosive charge set by a traitor named Craymen and. However, a New Imperial Order was made creating a second Empire. Clues on what happened to the new Empire after the events in Panzer Dragoon Orta is unknown. History During the era of planetary unrest historians would later call the Great Fall, the previous Empire dissolved, following the death of the Seventh Emperor. The rapidly changing climate precipitated by the deactivation of ruins designed to heal the deep scars carved into the planet by ancient wars became too uninhabitable for the remaining pockets of human civilisation to endure any longer. Temperatures rose and fell to both extremes, both burning and freezing people to death, and the planet’s crust shook uncontrollably tearing itself apart in opposite directions. Whole land masses collapsed under their own weight to give birth to new canyons, and entire maps had to be redrawn because nothing was the same. The Imperial Academy containing all the knowledge accumulated by the Empire over the last two centuries, survived the Great Fall intact. Once the planet settled after the world had reshaped itself as the result of being freed from the grip of the Towers, the fragments of what was once the Empire began to fight amongst themselves. Now a mere shadow of its former self, but not content to live in its own shadow any longer, the Empire’s prayers seemed to be answered when the forgotten people of a southern group of islands decided to join forces with what was left of the Empire’s own people. Needless to say this mass migration of southerners could not have come soon enough because it soon became apparent that the remaining people of the Empire were not the only ones struggling to survive. The southerners were on the verge of a civil war after the heirs of a dead king started fighting among themselves, and more than a few islanders were eager to escape from this power struggle and put the past behind them by starting a new beginning somewhere away from it. The fleeing southerners were desperate for a chance to plant new roots away from the conflict, which presented the Empire with a rare opportunity to replace its losses; the islanders had no leaders to follow and the Empire had no army to lead, so the southern migrants were welcomed with open arms. Thanks to this mass immigration, the population of the Empire suddenly found itself no longer clinging to the brink of extinction, but now in a position to write itself back into the history books. The Eighth Emperor, said to be a distant relative of the Imperial bloodline, united the warring human factions that were divided by the Great Fall by promising to lead them into a brighter future. Towards that end, the Imperial capital was rebuilt on top of a massive network of Ancient ruins filled with all the technology the Empire would need to restore itself to its lost former glory. Slowly but surely, the Empire was being reborn. Over time even the Imperial flag changed. However, it wasn’t too long before everything changed; the clash of different cultures threatened to turn into open conflict. Imperials primarily of southern descent formed the Imperial Elite, a military brigade whose members were given the sworn duty of protecting the capital and Imperial family from harm with their lives. This was originally the job of the Imperial Academy, which didn’t take kindly to being stripped of that duty, thus helping to only create more internal strife between the two disparate cultures. The Emperor was said to be a direct descendant of the Imperial bloodline, which made him the heir to the ancient civilisation, and thus, his relatives believed themselves to be divine by association, often referring to themselves as the “chosen ones”. These chosen ones resented being marginalised by outsiders, and fearing a takeover, were alarmed by so many southerners quickly taking many positions of power within the government. They felt as if it was a silent coup. In the Imperial year 148 A.F (After Foundation), officials who were afraid that devotion to the Emperor was slipping through his grasp, banned all southern religious practices within Imperial territory. The mere thought of people worshiping anyone or anything other than the Emperor himself posed a potential threat to his authority, which until now, had been followed without question. Followers of the southern royal family, who violently opposed this move, dragged the Emperor to a church where all sides of the dispute started hasty negotiations. After compromises were made and the negotiations were finalised, the clashing of these two cultures gave birth to two distinct Imperial factions. One was called the “Prince Faction”, which supported the Emperor’s son who had southern blood flowing through his veins, and was for that reason alone thought to be destined to one day rise to the Imperial throne as the ninth Emperor. The other was called the “Academy Faction”, which put its full support behind the current Emperor. During its reconstruction efforts, the Empire discovered an Ancient bio-reactor, and a drone, a living breathing relic of the Ancient Age, capable of operating it. Otherwise known as the Cradle to the Imperial leadership who saw it as a cradle of new life, the bio-reactor was capable of spawning living weapons, which alone was a prospect tantalising enough to quickly draw the Empire’s undivided attention. The Empire focused its research on genetics, hoping to design a workable genetic template of a dragon. The brilliant Letral Naus Demilcol soon created the template for a new type of dragon whose power was beyond the Empire’s wildest dreams. The human element of course, was riddled with imperfection in that these dragons were still mere weaker copies of the dragons born from the fires of the Ancient Age. The drone who was unearthed by the Empire earlier, known only as Abadd, agreed to help the power hungry Imperials spawn these distorted dragons, or namely dragonmares, for the people that created them, by interfacing with the bio-reactor. Dealing with the drone was a necessary evil in their eyes; all the Empire knew was that the bio-reactor could not be operated to spawn its highly sought after dragons without one, so didn’t hesitate to do what needed to be done. The Empire started claiming all the Ancient technology found inside the Ancient ruins within their borders as their own once again. The Empire’s fleet had been built from the parts of almost nothing but what was thought to be excavated relics of the long forgotten past. However, when the Empire examined the Ancient technology itself more closely, it was soon discovered that all the technology of the Ancient Age was built upon a biological foundation. In order to try to copy what the Ancients had created, the Empire focused its research on genetics. The Empire’s hunger for power could not be stopped and they went full steam ahead in the same direction as the Ancients by creating its own living weapons using the newly discovered bio-reactor. The Empire’s first bio-weapon was the dragonmare, a dragon-type creature implanted with a control core to keep it under control. Five of these creatures were created and ridden by armoured riders strapped to their backs to form the Imperial cavalry. These dragonmares could fire balls of corrosive energy capable of melting through the thickest of armour. One other was created, but was reported missing. Deployed in combat situations by the floating assault carrier Vermana, this squadron of dragonmares earned the reputation of being unstoppable. The Empire followed in the footsteps of the Ancients in order to reclaim the world in the name of humanity, but at the same time had become like the very Ancients who had destroyed it in the first place. Not everything went quite according to plan, though, as the skeletal looking Abadd disappeared shortly after the first batch of dragonmares was created. Abadd thwarted the Empire’s plans by starving it of the one crucial ingredient it was missing to realise them: a drone. However, after finally gaining possession of dragons of its own, the Empire launched a search for this missing key that was needed to make more. The central character of Panzer Dragoon Orta was a girl named Orta. Even though she appeared to be human on the outside, she later transpires to be a half human half drone hybrid created by Azel for reasons unknown to even Orta herself. Orta was kept in the dark about her birth, but soon discovered that she was wanted by both the Empire and the drone Abadd to be used as a tool to serve their own dark ends when the Empire attacked Yelico Valley. In Panzer Dragoon Orta, the Empire hunted her down in the hopes of finding another drone to operate the Cradle in order to create more dragonmares. According to Iva’s sidestory, his father went to Yelico Valley to obtain what he called “research materials”. It is unclear whether the Empire planned to capture Orta alive, or merely wanted her so that they could create more drones to operate the Cradle. In the meantime, Abadd wanted to find out the secret of how she was created, alive at first, but dead if necessary. In the beginning of Panzer Dragoon Orta, Orta somehow ended up in the uncaring hands of the Seekers who were keeping her safe until they could use her for war (according to what they told her prior to these events). While justified in their reasons to distrust the products of Ancient technology in their own eyes, the young girl grew up in isolation which only hardened her heart to the outside world until the Empire attacked Yelico Valley with its own prototype dragons. Unbeknownst to Orta, someone else was watching her from afar, and as the dragonmares zoomed in on Orta like a sniper scope, the watcher raced to her rescue to reveal himself to be none other than a true dragon of the Ancient Age by blasting the Empire’s prototypes out of the sky with arrows of light. The newest reincarnation of the Empire faced its first great challenge. After Orta’s new dragon friend saved her from the Empire, the two had to shoot their way through a fleet of Imperial warships including the aircraft carrier Vermana. When they shot it down, they shot down Iva’s father Letral Naus Demilcol, the scientist who helped create the dragonmares, who was on board the ship. This showed the unintentional casualties of war, not to mention it conveyed how Orta was still innocent in all of this. Orta and the dragon who saved her were only defending themselves because the Empire didn’t give them a choice. Yelico Valley was nothing but target practice for the Empire to test their newest weapons. It did not matter to the Empire that it was populated, but here they faced a real enemy. Captain Evren who led the Empire’s dragonmare squadron, was too persistent to let Orta escape. Even after seeing that Orta’s dragon could only be the very same one that legends called “the dragon of destruction” which destroyed the last empire, the mare squadron continued to chase Orta. That is until another Abadd entered the picture on a dragonmare of his own. The leader of the dragonmares called Abadd by name as if she recognised him and was surprised to see him here. She asked him if he dared to oppose the Empire to which he responded by blowing the mare squadron out of the sky with laser beams from his own dragonmare which seemed to be more powerful than the rest. Orta did not trust the drone at first, but gently asked her dragon to follow him after Abadd said that he had foreseen her destiny; she desired to know what he meant by this, although it had nothing to do with her future and everything to do with a future of his design. The Cradle itself appeared to be a floating ruin flying so high into the sky that the Imperial fleet had to tie it down with float engines of their own in order to stop it from floating up into high orbit. It was large enough to be seen from a great distance, and was a highly guarded prize thanks to it being the source of the Empire’s new dragonmares. Unlike the Towers before it, this was a piece of Ancient technology that was controllable especially due to the presence of a cooperative drone. Since the Imperial royal family always claimed to be the direct descendants of the Ancients themselves, this was their birthright. The Empire believed that all of the Ancient technology belonged to mankind, whether true or not, and that it was restoring human civilisation to its former glory. There was no escaping the Empire, but luckily enough Orta ran into a tribe of people who rode baldors, otherwise known as the Wormriders, who shared this common enemy. The Empire sent a fleet to hunt down Orta that was so massive that Empire’s ships filled the sky. Of course, there was no winning against the dragon of destruction. One noticeable thing about the Empire is that its ships had changed over time. The most common warships seen in Panzer Dragoon Orta fit their float/anti-gravity engines below the hulls of their ships now as opposed to above like before. It is never the same old designs with the Empire it seems. Imperial ships evolve to become more efficient as time goes by as expected. The Empire also amassed a much larger fleet than before. Evren, convinced that drones – all drones – brought nothing but destruction to the world, still refused to give up until her last breath. She was so determined to do anything to win that she even exploded her own dragonmare to try to take Orta with her. A batch of dragonmare embryos were fully formed by the time Orta and her dragon reached the bio-reactor, and for a moment, the Imperials thought they were somehow responsible for their growth, and that they no longer needed drones to create more. Unfortunately, the Empire was going to be taught a lesson, and it was going to learn it the hard way. The Empire’s burning desire for power threatened to consume it like fire with nowhere else to spread when the Imperials lost control of the new dragonmares which attacked the fleet guarding the Cradle. The warships fell from the sky like rain drops and exploded as if their armour was made of paper. It didn’t take Orta long to figure out that Abadd was responsible. Once again, the Empire had unleashed a great evil on the world with no way to reign it in back under its control, and paid the ultimate price for it. This paralleled past events involving the previous Empire. Despite these losses, the Empire was still a force to be reckoned with as shown by its resilience and ability to reinvent itself after suffering (at the hands of) huge set backs. The Empire had shown that war forced both the best and worst out of people because it gave them no other choice, but at the same time was trying to control forces that were simply beyond its control. The Empire was not back in the godly sense that it wanted to be, but it was back with a vengeance nonetheless. During episode 4 of Panzer Dragoon Orta, players encounter a giant statue on the top of the Imperial flagship that fires beam lasers from its eyes at Orta and her dragon. It was a statue of the Empire’s Seventh Emperor from Panzer Dragoon Saga. In an ironic twist of fate, he was remembered as a hero by his people for sacrificing his life to save the world from the Tower of Uru by attempting to seal the horrors contained within it (as opposed to being remembered for trying to control it in vain according to the real history of events). Military The military force of the Empire. With powerful mechanized airships as the backbone of their main forces, the Imperial Army is said to be the strongest military power in the entire Continent. The Army is broken up into four divisions, and is backed by a reinforcements unit, as well as a number of communications units. Through superior military force, the Empire has secured control over half of the entire Continent within the few years after its reorganization. The huge rock-like structures around which the Imperial Warships are built are “Float Engines,” a technology recovered from the ruins of the Ancient Age. The basic principles that cause the Float Engines to work is still a mystery, but the Imperial Academy has learned enough about their functionality that the Empire has been able to take full advantage of their power of flight. And through this great advantage is how the Empire has maintained superiority over its enemies. Imperial Soldiers are the “grunts” in the Imperial Army, the vast majority of them work on carriers or other flagships. Soldiers, differing from officers who maintain their “superiority” through a tradition of elitism, represent a wide variety of backgrounds within the Empire. Many of them voluntarily joined the military and treat it as an occupation, but regardless of how they joined, they are often sent in to perform the most dangerous and menial of tasks. Imperial soldiers are the unsung heroes of the Empire’s great achievements. The Imperial Elite are an exclusive military group within the Empire that is in charge of the protection of the Imperial Family, and the safety of the Capital. The Elite is primarily made up of those of Southern descent. Originally, the hierarchy of the Empire was completely based upon the assumed divinity of the Emperor, who was said to be a direct descendant of the Ancients. During the early days, the Academy was primarily made up of the Emperor’s relatives, who were divine by association, and were often referred to as the “Chosen Ones.” Although the Academy members of the previous Empire had good relations with the military forces of the people to the South, some of the leading members of the Academy, instilled with the pride of being Chosen Ones, felt much animosity towards the Southerners who were slowly taking over all positions within the Imperial government. It was in Imperial Year 148 when this rift within the government finally split open. Military authorities within the Empire passed a decree forbidding the practice of Southern religious rites on Imperial soil. The reasoning behind this drastic measure was, as the supporters explained, in order to “ensure that all faith and loyalty be concentrated on His Majesty, the Emperor.” In response to this, armed monks, led by former eunuch officers from the Southern Royal Family whisked the Eighth Emperor away, and brought him to a Southern church. After a long night of negotiations, a compromise was reached by the next morning, and the problem was addressed. However, this entire event caused two factions to rise within the Empire: the “Academy Faction” whose support was completely with the Eighth Emperor, and the “Prince Faction,” primarily made up of Southerners who supported the Ninth-Emperor-to-be, who was half-Southerner. Ever since this split internal strife has slowly begun to corrupt the Imperial government from the inside out. It was due to this that the Prince Faction organized the Imperial Elite and stated that Elite would be in charge of guarding the Capital and the Emperor. However, this overstepped the authority of the Academy, who was unofficially in charge of those duties previously. Thus, the chasm between the two factions continues to grow. Airship Kartha are Imperial airships designed for the purpose of anti-airship interception. One notable feature is that these units have long flag-like objects trailing behind them. These flags are in fact used as visual signals to communicate with other units. Since the bodies of these airships are collapsible, they can be stored in relatively small areas, and therefore giant fleets of these ships are easy to transport. Airship Kartha Prototypes '''are experimental airships with engines based on Ancient technologies and genetic manipulation. The technologies used in these experimental vehicles was created during the development of the dragonmares. However, the only improvements that this upgrade seems to have bestowed upon the airships is slightly better durability. '''Airship Vahra is a patrol unit used primarily in the defense of the Capital and underground excavation sites, it is equipped with the most recent technological advances. Combining hardened, yet light armor with a more compact engine design, this unit has successfully met high endurance level and mobility. Assault Carrier Vermana are a newly developed transport ship that acts as the center of the dragonmare squadron. It is equipped with the latest in defense technologies, and is manned by the top pilots and engineers from the Academy. Aside from the dragonmares that it carries, the airship also features a series of anti-missile weaponry, missile turrets, and two forward-facing autocannons, which enable this ship to be a formidable force, even by itself. Assault Hovership Taishak are the leading battleships of the Imperial Armored Fleet. Six interceptors are mounted in each one’s rear hatch. Following the combat strategies of the Southerners, the Empire has adopted the philosophy of “superiority in numbers.” Each Taishak is capable of handling many opponents, but is exponentially more deadly when it deploys the smaller airships. Battleship Bhout are single-man airships, mounted with a revolving cannon. Easy to produce and highly mobile, this ship has become the main constituent of the Imperial forces. It is used in general attacks, as well as aerial interception missions. Carrier Bhout are airships that is primarily used for the transportation of collected research samples and specimens. While most units are on the battlefield engaged in combat, it is the Carrier Bhout’s duty to collect information for the development of more advanced weapons. By collecting defeated bio-engineered creatures, or newly discovered weapons and bringing them back to the Academy, the Empire is always outfitted with the latest in warfare technology. Floating Mine Mardai are single-man airships, which are basically floating bombs. The ships are given minimal fuel, as well as minimal self-defense armaments, for their sole purpose is to sacrifice themselves to destroy enemy airships. They ram into large enemy ships and cause immense amounts of damage, a tactic that was condemned by the general public when first devised. However, their success in battle has quieted the public’s scorn, and more pilots have come forth willing to give their lives for their Empire. However, aside from these volunteers, the Empire has been known to use captured soldiers from enemy states and force them to pilot these flying tombs. Homing Airship Ajati are equipped with powerful tractor beams. These beams were originally developed to retrieve immobilized ally airships, but the beams were redesigned to capture larger sized bio-engineered creatures. However, due to their low mobility, they have not been utilized in combat very often. Hovertank Dahra is a heavily armored weapons platform, equipped with a Float Engine and four hydraulic legs for landing. The Float Engine embedded within the fuselage lifts the body of the ship just enough to hover over the ground, so it can move as rapidly as airborne units. It is generally used to transport ground troops, or as mobile turrets for ground support. Imperial Defense Unit Bacharsuha is the ultimate defensive weapon, created using the most advanced Imperial technology. Patterned after the human body, it is comprised of three battleships - the body, which contains the bridge and the core of the weapon’s firepower, and the right and left arms. The original plans called for it to walk on two legs, but various difficulties in implementation led to the current design. The weapon’s construction was driven by the Imperial Elite to protect the Capital and Imperial Family. Imperial Family Hovertank Dahra is a custom-built hovertank, this is a one of a kind vehicle designed specifically for the Imperial Family. In actuality, it is no different in terms of combat abilities, but rather, it is plated in copper, a beautiful, but rare, metal that gives this vehicle its luster. Patrol Airship Vayu is a form of ship primarily used for communication; it flies around excavation sites informing workers on the status of other areas of the site. It is also sometimes used to transport supplies to various regions of the site. Pods are a small airship only capable of fitting a single pilot, this aerial transport was created by the Imperial Arms Development Group. While not designed to travel vast distances, it is extremely effective for traversing dangerous and unstable landscapes. Very durable and cheap production costs make this a premium tool for soldiers in the field. Also, due to its ease of use, it is used by the Imperial Military School in battle training classes. Shielded Warship Shaiha are medium sized assault ships equipped with reflective shields in their bow. These shields are specifically designed to reflect light-based Ancient weaponry. Due to their lack of ability to rotate quickly, they are often used in numbers, set in defensive formations to capture larger-sized bio-engineered creatures. Transport Tank Emden are weapons used by the New Empire. Using the outdated mobile turret as a base, these mobile platforms were refitted with tractor beams and used to transport various equipment through the excavation sites. They have also been fitted with more artillery power to be used as defensive posts in times of emergency. Mare-Embryos are dragonmares who are still in development status, and do not yet have their control cores implanted into their backs. After the initial 5 prototypes were developed and proved to be battle-ready, the Empire put the Armament Production Facility into full swing, producing dragonmares by the dozen. However, while the new dragonmares were still in mid-development status, the main operator of the facility, a drone, mysteriously disappeared, leaving the Empire with useless, half-finished dragons. Dragonmares were the first biogenetic weapons of the Empire. They are 25.0 Ln. in length, 5.0 Ln. in height, and weigh 20.0 Ln. The name ‘dragonmare’ means “distorted dragon”, because of their gruesome and deformed physical appearance. The dragonmares are a dragon-type creature, but they are not true dragons. They closely resemble dragons, however. Dragonmares were engineered at the Imperial Academy by the scientists that worked there, and were developed in the bioreactor, also known as the Cradle. All of the complete dragonmares were identical (with the exception of Abadd’s Mare) in appearance. They were mostly red, but had traces of orange and even a little purple. Right above the control core, there was a morbid-looking face engraved into the dragon’s flesh. The tail of the dragonmare resembled a whip, and at the very tip of the tail was a point that was somewhat similar to a fishhook. The dragonmares did not have eyes, but eyes were not necessary for the dragonmares to manoeuvre (hence the control cores). Their abilities in battle surpassed every other weapon that the Empire possessed. They shared the strengths of bio-engineered creatures, plus an arsenal of their own nature. The dragonmares may have been made of flesh and bone, but stalwart, armor-like plating covered their body, along with a regenerating exoskeleton. This is one of the reasons why the dragonmares had such high vitality. The dragonmares were also capable of firing high-temperature gelatinous mucus balls from their mouths. These shots were fired very rapidly and accurately, and could lock on to a number of targets. On top of the destructive potential contained in the mucus, the mucus balls had also been found proficient of denaturing the proteins of other biogenetic beasts. The dragonmares used their claws and whip-like tail as weapons, powerful enough to not only sever flesh but stone and steel as well. In Panzer Dragoon Orta, not much is revealed about the riders of these beasts, however they showed much aggression towards those who opposed them. Without hesitation, they searched the land, slaughtering the residents of the Seeker villages who worked against the Empire. In addition, the riders showed much control over the beasts of which they rode. This is because the dragonmares had control cores fixed into their backs. The method in which these control cores are used is not yet understood, but it is apparent that they do more than just enable the dragonmares to be manipulated. When dragonmare squadron leader, Captain Evren’s dragonmare neared the point of defeat, she enabled a self-destruct mechanism in order to take down the dragon of destruction. Despite this great attempt, however, she failed to do destroy her enemy, although the dragon was wounded to the extent of temporarily losing his ability to fly. When the dragonmares were not fully developed and ready to enter combat, they were called ‘mare-embryos.’ At this particular stage, the dragonmares were only half-finished, and had yet to receive the control core installation in their backs. To the Empire, mare-embryos were useless since they were not capable of fighting. When six initial prototypes were completed and standing by, the Empire ordered the Armament Production Facility to produce mass quantities of dragonmares. Unfortunately for the Empire, the main operator of the Cradle, the drone Abadd, vanished after completing his research. The sixth prototype disappeared and rumours within the Empire suggested that Abadd had stolen the dragonmare for his own personal use. To the Empire’s great loss, the dozens of dragonmares that were already being produced were only in embryo stage, and therefore the effort to create an entire fleet of dragonmares was futile. Although the dragonmares were lethal, cunning monsters of war when in battle, they laid perfectly still, silent, and calm when they are were inactive. Because of this, many Imperials believed that dragonmares were not really living creatures, but acted more like puppets, controlled by their masters. In Panzer Dragoon Orta, Orta and her dragon encountered dragonmares several times. The first encounter was while Orta was still imprisoned. The dragonmares neared her cell, but just before they captured her, a dragon eliminated them with a homing laser. Later, Orta encountered the dragonmare squadron when she fought against the Imperial fleet; the dragonmare squadron was deployed to destroy her. Yet Orta and her dragon defeated the dragonmare squadron and even withstood the force of Captain Evren’s suicidal finisher. When the duo reached the Cradle, they fought many dragonmares head-on, and still persevered, managing to kill of most of the dragonmares. The dragonmares that remained after the battle were all destroyed when the altered mare ridden by Abadd entered the scene, using the Cradle to finish off the remaining dragonmares in one blast. Orta then confronted Abadd’s Mare, which changed into several enhanced forms before Orta was finally able to put a stop to the final dragonmare. The fact that the Empire decided to undergo research to construct these beings baffles many. For many years the Empire and its citizens had loathed dragons, and the old Empire was almost destroyed multiple times because of them. The answer could be found within the words of the head of research at the Imperial Academy. These words were: “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” The creature known only as Abadd’s Mare was the sixth dragonmare created by the Empire with the assistance of the drone Abadd, before he became an Imperial traitor. Abadd’s Mare is the final boss of Panzer Dragoon Orta and can be defeated by players controlling Orta and her dragon in the final episode of the game known as ‘The End of Destiny’. Like the other dragonmares, Abadd’s Mare was created using the Cradle, but it had a different appearance and was unique in many other ways. Although it began as a regular dragonmare like the ones it destroyed, Abadd was able to modify his dragonmare in more than one way. Abadd’s Mare (in its regular form) was massive, much larger than the other dragonmares. It was a silver-grey colour which matched Abadd, and had multiple reddish wings that resembled tentacles in some ways. It had several methods of attack, one of which was a powerful homing laser that resembled the Heavy Wing (a form that Orta’s dragon could become). It could fire concentrated lasers in a somewhat ambush style, vanishing and reappearing from the boundaries of the battle area. Abadd’s Mare could also take on multiple forms using the power of the Cradle. In the final episode of Panzer Dragoon Orta, Abadd’s Mare took on the form of a protective shell. Once the shell had cracked, Orta and her dragon fought it in its regular form once again. As the mare weakened, Orta and her dragon fought Abadd’s Mare in its final form, a white mare with a narrow, bony tail. The dragonmare disappeared at the end of the battle. It is unclear what happened to it. Technology Artificial Suns are a mobile unit equipped with an extremely intense light generating machine, this “miniature sun” is used to light the deeper areas of excavation sites. Although not quite as bright as actual sunlight, this machine has a nearly limitless supply of energy, utilizing technology from the Ancient age. For the workers, it is the most appreciated piece of equipment that the Empire has developed. Ceremonial Turrets are weapons used by the New Empire. Although their basic specifications are not too different from normal turrets equipped on most Imperial airships, these turrets are traditionally used in salute when the Imperial family visits. A crane '''used by workers at the underground excavation site. It is used to lift and transport exhumed relics and various equipment. Much of the civil engineering equipment used at the site is based on principles and designs from military shipbuilding and weapons development. The '''Guardian Statue was commissioned by the current Emperor as a tribute to the previous Emperor, who had become a god-like figure in the eyes of the people. The flames burning around the statue represent the power that the Empire has brought to the people. Homing Missiles (Airships) are a homing missile used as standard ordnance by Imperial airships. While it can be used against both ground and air targets, the limited supply of missiles that can be equipped at any one time forces gunners to choose their targets well. Homing Missiles (Hovertanks) are a homing missile equipped by Imperial tanks. The basic specifications are similar to those for the missiles used aboard airships. Mini Homing Missiles are the smallest homing missile currently employed by Imperial forces. Generally used by infantry, either in the field or aboard tanks. Missile Launchers are turrets that fire small, jet-propelled shells and have the capability of rapid fire. Although this is the only weapon that utilizes newly developed jet propulsion theories, the design is still flawed and often unpredictable. Missiles '''are shells, which were exclusively designed to be used for the experimental missile launcher. Although these shells can self-adjust their trajectory to compensate for target movement, etc. more accurately than previous homing missiles, they lack the range of homing missiles. '''Pumps are a form of pumper deployed by the Imperial Army. It has a wide variety of uses, including pumping potable water and air from the surface, removing sewage from the underground site, and extinguishing fires in emergencies. Reinforced Homing Missiles are an upgraded version of the medium-sized homing missile, with greater destructive power. Used for larger armaments. Remote Missiles are powerful guided missiles that have four times the offensive power of normal Imperial shells. Developed to incapacitate reinforced instalments and batteries within armored fortresses and such, the homing missile is capable of taking out entire fleets. The Cradle was an Ancient bio-reactor discovered by the Empire. It was excavated from within the depths of an Ancient ruin, and the Empire used it to create the dragonmares, bio-genetic creatures that shared many characteristics of the dragon who destroyed the old Empire in many ways. The Cradle was located near the Imperial Capital, and floated above the landscape using Ancient float engines. It was attached to the landscape below by great cables. The Cradle could not be operated by humans, so the Empire unearthed an interface drone named Abadd to operate the facility. Once Abadd had completed his research, which included creating a dragonmare of his own, he betrayed the Empire. The Empire began searching with desperation for another operator to reactivate the Cradle. Towards the end of Panzer Dragoon Orta, the Cradle came to life again as Abadd returned to the area. The Imperials were pleased, and began to awaken the rest of the dragonmares, believing that they had no more use for drones. At the same time, Orta and her dragon reappeared from Sestren, infiltrating the lower research facility and destroying the dragonmare embryos. The Empire released the completed dragonmares. However, led or controlled by Abadd, they turned against the Empire. In the battle the Cradle burst free of the cables that had held it to the ground and began to ascend upwards. The Cradle began to fall apart, leaving just the upper part of the facility. Shortly afterwards, light beams erupted from the core and pulled the dragonmares back into the heart of the facility. Finally the core of the Cradle crumbled away revealing an embryonic lifeform, Abadd’s enhanced dragonmare. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Allied Faction Category:Panzer Dragoon Category:Government Category:Allied Government Category:Panzer Dragoon Government